


Last Rides of the Bohemians

by Silphanis



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Post-Canon, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silphanis/pseuds/Silphanis
Summary: One found a graveOne found a homeOne found a historyOne found only himselfThese are the last rides of the bohemians





	1. Horizon

Faye rested her shoulders against the window and stared into the abyss. It was the closest thing to a home she’d ever known, but there was nothing familiar about it. Not today.

“Views like this are what got us out here,” she said, to herself as much as anyone. “Did we ever find what we were looking for?”

From behind her, Jet scoffed. “We weren’t looking for anything but more horizon to chase. You don’t stop out here, you just keep flying.”

“And when you run out of horizon?” she asked.

He pondered it a moment. “I guess you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a series of 31 drabbles, all based on the July prompts from the /r/fanfiction subreddit, following the same narrative. It's going to be a bit of an experiment for me, and I'm quite excited for it.


	2. Celebration

He popped the bottle.

"3 years," he said. "A while to be flying."

"A while to be sticking your neck out," she said.

"You're one to talk." 

She smiled sadly. "Guess we're in the same boat."

He examined the open bottle, then turned his back to her and walked to the table, where the glasses stood.

"Jet?"

He grunted.

"I won't stay forever."

It was quiet a moment.

"I won't ask you to," he said.

He turned back to her and handed her a glass. She turned it in her hand. They locked eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Jet."

He nodded quietly. 


	3. Silence

The Red Tail sat in the shipbay. Jet had always thought it seemed out of place, but now, it was like it had never had another home. He shot a glance at the Swordfish, then looked away. He shook his head.

Faye sat by an open panel in her small ship, tinkering. She hadn’t spoken since she started, and Jet hadn’t tried to make her. There wasn’t much to say, after all. But still he watched.

Satisfied, she stopped and stood up. She looked back at him, then went to pick up a storage crate. He turned and walked out.


	4. Mirror

She couldn’t see the Bebop anymore. But it was out there, somewhere far behind her, she knew. Sighing, she started drumming her fingers on the closest control panel. She had a long flight ahead of her.

As she looked into the darkness, her eyes wandered to her reflection in the window. She tilted her head curiously, studying herself. Her stare was blank, as if she couldn’t recognise the person in the window. It had been a while since she had seen them.

She covered her eyes with her arm, and in the quiet of the black, she began to cry.


	5. Fantasy

The man fell down on his back and started desperately crawling backwards.

Spike grinned. "Wrong way," he said, walking towards the terrified gangster.

Behind him stood Jet and Faye, arms crossed and faces stern.

The man stammered. "Bu- but I had it all planned. Where did I fail? What did I do wrong?"

Spike raised his gun. "I'll tell you what you did wrong. You messed with the Bebop."

Bang.

He turned back, and the three smiled at each other.

"Drinks on me," said Faye.

* * *

Edward awoke by the cliffside. She smiled to herself. They were alright. Wherever they were.


	6. Thunder

Silence.

Not a whisper. Not a scream. Not a bark. Jet couldn’t stand it. He sat fiddling with his old tape player. He was surprised he could even still make it work. Nodding to himself, he started rummaging through his tapes, relics of a time forgotten. When his fingers graced one marked “Thunder”, he stopped and pulled it out.

He put the tape in and set the player aside. With a sigh, he lay down on his back and let the sounds of thunder from some dark night long ago wash over him. He fell into a short, dreamless sleep.


End file.
